


By Starlight Now Revealed

by Kasena



Series: Kas' Drarry Discord Challenge Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasena/pseuds/Kasena
Summary: Draco and Harry have finally made it. Or, at least, close enough. And now, they get to do nothing except worry about homework, have fun with their friends, and spend time with one another.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Kas' Drarry Discord Challenge Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804420
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	By Starlight Now Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> June: Midsummer, 216

Harry lay beside Draco, the cool evening breeze drifting lazily over the both of them. Their fingers tangled together in just the right way, the grasses around them rustling gently. The sun had only just dipped down below the horizon not too long ago, leaving Harry to throw glances to Draco in between looking at the stars.

Was he really to be expected to not be more interested in Draco, though? The moonlight glimmering across his complexion and his hair seemed to make him shine, and he appeared ethereal. For once, he seemed at peace, not like he normally did in the castle.

And as Draco stared up at the stars, Harry could only stare at their sparkling reflection dashed across his eyes. He couldn’t quite tell if Draco hadn’t noticed, or if he had, and he’d chosen not to say anything. It felt like Harry had been staring for some time. Finally, though, when he began to open his mouth to make some excuse that they should get back to the castle, or something equally moment-ruining, Draco squeezed his hand before he could say anything.

“Just a little longer,” he whispered into the night.  _ Okay, _ he thought to himself. Just a little longer, Harry would lie with him. And watch him as he always did.


End file.
